


Great Responsibility

by loveEnglish (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spiderman Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Harry as Spiderman, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loveEnglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry as Spider-Man, Louis as his Gwen, minus the high school part and that's what it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Evolvator is the name of the villain, because he is against the supposedly evolved generation of humans. He is barely there, though.

4 hours. That's how long he had been waiting for his superhero of a husband to come back home from his supernatural duties. Louis understood that Harry was especially busy right now, but he was 8 months pregnant for heaven's sake. 

New York City had been under the threat of a stupid child-hating ex-executive of a well known science journal, who believed that the new generation of the human race that included small kids, even new borns were a new, evolved form of the human race, the one after _homosepian sepian_ ,  _homosepian futuralis._

 

As a result of this crazily miscalculated equation, he had begun attacking young kids throughout New York City and the whole world in the near future because he thought the evolved generation will be fitter than the current which will ultimately cause the extinction of the current generation of humans.

That is, them. The entire world.

 

Had Louis not been an intern at the Oscorp and not graduated at the top of his class with an Honours, he wouldn't have been confident enough to laugh and say that this scientist-gone-rogue was absolutely, hilariously deluded. 

However, this matter could not be taken lightly, as, the madman had taken a liking to kidnapping and killing many young kids. 

Which, made his poor Harry work all night all day trying to protect the city and try to kill the villain so this brutal killing spree wouldn't have the chance to spread over the world.

 

But, he could always take out some time, right? 

 

Louis fell asleep on the couch, his hand on his rounded belly, thinking how much he had underestimated the patience it required to be Spider-Man's husband. 

 

✩ 

 

Harry, alias Spider-Man, was swinging from buildings (as usual), as he tried to capture the Evolvator. Stupid name, that was, but he couldn't care less as he tried so damn hard to get his hands on the bloody scientist. 

Also, he had a heavily pregnant husband to go home to. 

He had ensured his house would be safe from any form of harm by securing it with laser alarms, automated gun guards and everything he could get, to make sure his budding family would be 210% safe when he wasn't there to protect them himself.

So, all in all, he hadn't taken any chances when it came to Louis' safety. 

 

He took a discreet glance at his watch. It had been 3 hours and he was still just chasing the arsehole around. This was frustrating. 

He took a swift turn into an alley, where his opponent had moved. However, there was no trace of a jetpacking madman when he looked around the dodgy looking place. 

Hmm, strange, he thought. The alleyway was really very close to his own apartment. He swung around the entire radius of 1 km near his house just to make sure he would not see any smug bastard swinging his dagger in his face. 

Forty five minutes later, though, he was sure their was no danger. Perhaps, the Evolvator got tired and went home? 

Harry turned to go home, finally, because he knew that the madman would not cause any more damage because the police were already alert 24/7 and the entire city was made safe for all kinds of tricks that the villain would most likely use. 

The final step was only one left. The one where Harry would arrest the bastard. 

He couldn't wait. For that and for going home to Louis. 

 

♡ 

 

It was two in the morning when Louis jolted awake from the front door being opened.

He instinctively covered his belly. Though it was unnecessary because it was just Harry.

 

"Well, well, its too early to come home, isn't it? There's still time for it to be morning!"

Harry knew his husband was downright furious, if the sarcastic tone of his speech was any indication. After 8 years of being together, Harry knew enough to be wary of that tone. 

 

"Baby, please let it go this time? I swear I would spend the entire coming week making up to you. It will be just me, you and our donut.", Harry pouted for a good measure, hoping that his husband would let it slide now that their baby was mentioned. 

Louis was far from pacified. 

"Sorry, Harry but you are not out of it this time. Remember how you had promised me something similar twice before. All during my pregnancy? I am starting to think that I am just not on your list of priorities. Otherwise, you would have made at least some effort to stay home with me. Am I that trivial that you leave me alone every second you can in the eighth freaking month of my pregnancy?!"

This was getting ridiculous. Harry knew Louis was exaggerating. Hell, Louis himself knew that, but he let his pregnant husband let out some steam.  

Louis continued his monologue, taking his husband's silence as an admission of guilt.

"You missed two of my latest sonogram checkups. You missed the inauguration of my position as the senior project manger at the Oscorp. You weren't there to comfort me when the Evolvator broke loose out of his first arrest, when I was scared out of my pants and three months pregnant. You missed so much in the past five months. I don't know what to do anymore!"

 

"It wasn't like that. You are exaggerating and you know it. I was there for all the important things in our pregnancy. I am always there for you. You can call me anytime and I'll be there. And I don't see why you would blow it up so much when its unnecessary!", Harry spoke out, had had enough.

"Unnecessary! Me being worried about you and not getting time to spend with you when I am heavily pregnant with your child is unnecessary? Seriously!"

"C'mon, you kno-"

Louis cut him off, "You being missing most of our first pregnancy, caring about the children all over the city but abandoning your own unborn child, that's what unnecessary. You can't even rest when this case is almost closed. The only thing remaining is the madman getting arrested. Why can't you make time for me now, then?"

 

Harry finally exploded. "Because you were never a part of the plan! Nor was this baby! I would have been single and not an expecting father had it not been this way!", he shouted menacingly. And before he could hit something, he ran out the door. 

He ran up to the Brook Bridge before a surge of gut wrenching guilt and regret sunk in the pit of his stomach. He had said stuff he never meant, stuff which wasn't true and stuff he never should have said, not even in the worst case scenario. 

He had practically called their baby an accident! He had abandoned the best thing that has happened to him! 

He ran back as fast as he could run, back to their apartment. Damn, he did not even set up the alarm system and the gun guards! 

Shit Shit Shit!

 

When he returned back, he was faced with his worst fear. 

An empty, desolate, cold apartment.

 

♡ 

 

Louis was way beyond getting hurt. He wasn't emotionally weak. Growing up as a Police Officer's son, he had gained a practical approach to everything. He knew that people said things they didn't mean when they were angry. 

This time though, he was in tears. 

Harry had no right to say the mean things he said. He had no right to leave, on top of that. Louis had decided. He was going to reach his husband a lesson. 

In a splitsecond decision, he took a water bottle, some food, put them in a small hand bag, put on his jacket, shoes and left for his mother's place, not bothering to take his phone.

He was going to go 'missing' so Harry would stop taking him for granted. 

With this thought in mind, Louis left.

 

♡ 

 

Harry panicked. The Evolvator! No wonder he had disappeared near their apartment! Louis was his target this time! 

Their donut!

Without thinking, he swung in action (literally).

He was going to kill the bastard even if that's the last thing he does. 

He was in tears by the time he had circled every nook and corner in the 1 km radius of the area near their house. 

How could he be so stupid! The last thing he had told his husband was that their baby was an accident and so was their meeting and falling in love. 

It was far from the truth. Him and Louis were fate. They were meant to be. And now, Karma was snatching him away from Harry. 

He was heaving with sobs as he thought of the possibility of never seeing his blue eyed boy and their baby.

 

 

♡ 

 

Louis reached his childhood home at fifteen past three. His mother freaked as she saw her pregnant son on her door step with tear tracks on his cheeks. 

"Hey, baby? Are you ready to tell me what happened?", Johanna asked, as she set him up with a blanket and a cup of coffee on the couch. 

"I am here to teach him a lesson. He keeps taking me for granted!", Louis explained her the happenings of the night and the months before. 

Johanna listened to everything and then, without any judgement, said, "Don't you think you overreacted a bit, Boo. What Harry said was vile and you shouldn't forgive him easily, but you were a little wrong too, don't you think?"

Louis thought for a minute before nodding his head in agreement. He had blown up a bit and gave Harry more Shit than he deserved. 

"But he doesn't have any right to abandon me after saying what he did. That's why I have come here. He'll think I have been kidnapped and he'll panic. That will teach him!"

Jay just shook her head before making her first born comfortable on the couch and sitting next to him. She knew how hormonal Louis must be, now that he was nearing the due date. She knew better than getting cross with a heavily pregnant person. 

They both had just fallen asleep, when a contraction shook Louis awake. He jolted in pain and clutched his mother's hand tight. 

Another painful contraction and Louis knew what was about to happen. 

 

♡ 

 

Harry had been frantically searching for any sign of anything close to the Evolvator. 

He was a mess. He couldn't think about anything but his husband and how he had messed up. He would never forgive himself.

It was five minutes past four in the morning, an hour since he had been searching, when his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket, ready to yell at the caller that this was not the decent time to call someone who was chasing his kidnapped lover. 

The caller id was Jay. 

"Hello, Harry? Son, its an emergency! Louis' gone in an early labour! Please come here as soon as you can, we are at the City Hospital!" 

It was as if someone had given Harry a brand new soul to live life. His Louis was safe. 

"Oh my! I'll be there in a minute. Please keep him safe. He's my whole world. Please, I am coming!"

Harry had never flown faster in his life as Spider-Man.

 

♡ 

 

Louis was in terrible pain. He couldn't feel his legs. Or his hands. Or anything except for the pain in his abdomen. Had he known labour pain was this intense, he would have prevented his mum from having anymore kids. 

Really, how had his mum done it?

He was ready to be cut open. Cesarean were strongly recommend for male pregnancy.

If only Harry was here...

 

♡ 

 

Harry ran his way through the hospital building and made his way to room no. 201, Louis' ward. He made his way inside the room, eyes searching his husband.

He found him lying on the bed, hand on belly, hospital clothes on, ready to bring their child in the world. 

Harry sobbed in relief.

That caught Louis' attention. He looked around and suddenly locked eyes with Harry.

He looked ashen. Hair was a mess, tears on his face and a look of relief in his green eyes, along with unsaid apologies on his lips.

"You must be the Dad. Here, son, you can go wash your face and wear these scrubs. We'll take complete care of your husband and baby. Don't be scared.", the doctor Louis was scheduled with said with kind eyes. 

Harry did as he was told and waited till everything started. 

 

Nearly an hour later, Louis was pushing so that their baby was crowning. He didn't mind Harry holding his shoulder as he coached him on. He even squeezed his husband's hand tightly as he pushed their baby out.

A beautiful cry was heard as their baby girl bounced in to the world. 

Harry was sobbing. After all he had that day, he still got to feel their baby in his hands, see her little cherubic face scrunched up in a cry. Hold her little hand in his large ones. Harry was so grateful for this.

He was so grateful to have Louis.

He turned his attention to his husband and suddenly took notice of his pale face and immobile hands.

"Something happened, he's not moving. Please do something!", he shouted out so that the doctor and the nurses would look in.

There was an atmosphere of rushed panic as his husband was shifted to the ER. Harry was torn between happiness for the birth of his daughter and what had happened to his husband.

He waited.  

 

★ 

 

When Louis woke up, he was absolutely free from pain. Other than the soreness in his pelvic area, he was fine. 

Again, he locked eyes with his husband, who was painfully speechless. Harry's face was the one of absolute shock.  

"Do you need something? Water?"

Louis nodded and was served with a glass of water instantly. 

"I am so so sorry, baby. What I said was cruel, and far from the truth. You are so precious to me. And donut, she was not an accident, she was a present. From the heaven. The same one where our souls bonded. I love you, l love you so, so much. I can't live without you. I-" 

"If you talk any more sap, I'll kill you before I feed our baby."

Harry cried harder. And laughed too. 

"I got so scared, thought the madman had you. I am so glad I was wrong. Jay told me everything. Also gave me an earful for what I said. You didn't believe that for a second, did you? Because I never will mean that even when you become Evolvator and try to kill me an-"

"No, I didn't believe it. But I am still mad at you. But I will talk to you now because our baby girl is here and we are still family."

Harry couldn't help it when he surged forward and captured his husband's lips in a furious kiss. 

 

♡

 

They got out a week later. Harry couldn't stop apologizing. Louis forgave him the next week. 

It was a month after Lily Charles Styles was born that Louis and Harry had a heart to heart. 

They were sitting on their bed, when Louis told Harry about the plan for teaching Harry a lesson. 

"I was mad and sad because of what you said before abandoning me. I decided, I want him to panic, maybe that will teach him not to take me for granted. That's why I went to mum's place." 

Harry nodded and said, "I have never been more frightened in my life. I am so sorry, Boo. I was wrong to do what I did. I have something important to tell you." 

Louis looked cute when he scrunched his face, showing his curiosity.

"I am retiring. I realized that the police is more than well equipped to take care of the villains that may come in the future. I only want to take care of you. And Lily. I don't want to go through what I did a month ago. I am all yours from now on." 

To say Louis was happily surprised, was the understatement of the century. 

 

◎

The Evolvator, as it turned out, was arrested by the ever so efficient NYPD. Everyone was safe and happy. 

Spider-Man had an official felicitation and a farewell in his honour. He revealed his identity because now, he had nothing to be afraid of. 

He grabbed his husband by the waist and kissed him senseless in a corner of where his farewell party was going on.

Louis looked gorgeous in his outfit, the one that was coordinated with Harry as well as Lily, who was with her grandmother Anne.

"I love you. You are never to leave me, okay? I am sorry for all the times you felt you weren't my priority."

"I can go through anything, now that you are all mine. And don't you dare leave me. Ill deep fry you if you do that.", Louis said, with nothing but love. 

 

Harry had retired from his position as the Spider-Man, but he had a mission now, again.

To always, always, take care of his blue eyed husband and his blue eyed daughter. And love them. And cherish them.

And maybe, make a few more babies?  

 

 

 

 

♡★✩

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked. I tried to make it angstier, but I couldn't. Thanks if you read till the end!


End file.
